<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pacified by Fioxre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893306">Pacified</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioxre/pseuds/Fioxre'>Fioxre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marshasbubbletea works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Candy, Dadrien, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Mominette, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ring Pop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, now with art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioxre/pseuds/Fioxre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether you’re a father/model/protector of Paris, a part-time superhero, or even a baby, everyone needs a binky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marshasbubbletea works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pacified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend, Marshasbubbletea, didn't have an AO3 account so here I am posting it for them instead cuz they wanna share their work and see what others thought of it 💕 ٩۹(๑•̀ω•́ ๑)۶ </p><p>Marshasbubbletea:<br/>Hey everyone it’s the author here! This is my first fanfic posted on AO3 and I’m so grateful to Fioxre for agreeing to post it! I also want to thank her for inspiring me to start writing fanfiction and beta reading all of them! </p><p>I literally just saw a post about ring pops and then this came about. Hope you enjoy this fluff-filled story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“M’lady here!” Adrien said as he tossed an object towards his wife. “Thanks Kitty!” Marinette replied, catching it with one hand. “There you go little one. You can relax now.” Marinette cooed as she gently placed a pacifier in Hugo’s mouth. The baby gurgled happily and started sucking it. Marinette chuckled and kissed Hugo’s forehead before laying him back into his crib. </p><p>“We’ve been getting false alarms these days.” Adrien joked. Marinette scoffed as she tucked the baby in “Come on Kitty, you know that when a baby cries, it’s always something worth concerning about.”. “Oh indeed. The loss of a pacifier is number one on the list.” Adrien chuckled. Marinette rolled her eyes and threw a stuffed toy at Adrien. </p><p>“You should know by now that Hugo loves his binkies.” Marinette reminded. Adrien nodded “Yes and I dread the day when we have to pry him away from them.”. Marinette giggled “We already experienced that with Louis, so this shouldn’t be a problem.”. Adrien sighed “You’re right. I’ll just make sure to prepare my eardrums.”. “Silly Kitty. Come on, we owe ourselves to at least eat dinner. I have some pasta and boeuf bourguignon at the table.” Marinette said as she made her way to the door, pushing Adrien playfully to the side. Adrien chuckled and licked his lips “Sounds good M’lady!”.</p><p>At the dining table, Adrien noticed that his two older children weren’t eating with them. “Where are Louis and Emma?” Adrien asked, motioning to the two empty chairs. “Oh they went out for patrol and I think there was a robbery in downtown, so they went to check it out.” Marinette said calmly as she took a sip of water. </p><p>Adrien’s eyes widened and abruptly stood up “What if the robbers have guns?! What if they get shot?!”. Marinette raised an eyebrow and placed her utensils to the side. “Kitty, Louis is 17 and Emma is 15. I think they can handle a robbery. Besides, we handled worse at a younger age.” Marinette reminded. </p><p>Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood up from the table and walked towards the balcony window.  “I know, but what if something happens to them. Should we check on them? But we can’t just leave Hugo behind.” Adrien rambled worriedly as he leaned his forearm onto the glass pane. </p><p>Marinette chuckled softly and stood up from her seat. She walked towards Adrien and hugged him from behind. “Relax Adrien. You raised them to be just like you. I don’t see any reason why you’re so worried about them not being able to handle themselves.”. Marinette explained as she rested her chin on his shoulder. </p><p>Adrien sighed “Yeah but I’m careless and I tend to jump into situations without thinking. If they do that, they might get into danger and we can’t help them out of it.”. Marinette shook her head and turned Adrien around. She cupped his face with her hands and looked directly into his worried eyes. “Okay Mr. Agreste let me tell you something. First of all, Louis and Emma are our kids. OUR children. They have our strengths and none of our weaknesses. There is no danger they cannot get themselves out of. And second, you are not careless nor a blind risk taker. You are the loving, smart, and tough man I fell in love with and will stay with until the end of time.” Marinette said with a smile.</p><p>Adrien felt himself tear up and pulled Marinette into a hug. “Thank you.” Adrien sniffled. Marinette chuckled and hugged Adrien tighter. Adrien pulled away slightly and looked at Marinette with a loving gaze. “How did I get so lucky to deserve a wife like you?” Adrien gushed. Marinette giggled and placed a chaste kiss on his nose. “Because you deserve only the best, Kitty.” Marinette teased with a wink. Adrien chuckled and pulled Marinette in for a passionate kiss that radiated all the love he felt for the woman in his arms. </p><p>After a while, Marinette and Adrien sat on the couch to wait for their two kids to come home. Marinette rested her head on Adrien’s chest while he rested his chin on top of Marinette’s head. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed softly. “I hate to say it, but I still feel a bit anxious with Louis and Emma patrolling the city.” Adrien admitted. </p><p>Marinette giggled and kissed his cheek “Better get used to it Kitty because the miraculouses will eventually be given to them.”. Adrien sighed exasperatedly and shook his head slightly “I know I know.”. Marinette smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. “Maybe this can help you relax.” </p><p>Marinette said as she unwrapped the candy and placed it in Adrien’s mouth. Adrien’s eyes widened as he pulled the candy out with the plastic ring attached to it. He looked at Marinette with a confused look “Is this...?”. Marinette bursted into laughter “It’s a ring pop candy! Consider it the pacifier for stressed adults! I got a strawberry one since I know it’s your favorite.”. </p><p>Adrien laughed and placed the candy back in his mouth. He moved away from Marinette’s head and lay his head down on her lap and began sucking the candy like a baby with his binky. “Adrien get up from there! You’re not a baby anymore!” Marinette teased. Adrien pulled the candy out from his mouth with a pop “Yes I am. I’m your baby!”. Marinette groaned playfully as Adrien continued eating the candy. </p><p>A few minutes later Louis and Emma returned from patrol through one of the open windows. After releasing their transformations, they turned to see their dad laying on their mom’s lap while playfully eating something that looked like a pacifier. At the same time, their mom was caressing his hair as if he were a giant cat with a soft smile. </p><p>Emma turned to Louis who just shook his head. “Come on, let’s leave them be.” Louis said with a small smile. Emma chuckled and followed Louis to their respective rooms. “They never grow up do they?” Emma teased before going into her room. Louis chuckled and shook his head “Nope, but I’m not complaining.”. “Oh and don’t forget, the one who holds Plagg is on camembert duty.” Louis reminded. Emma looked at Plagg who was pouting and grumbling about being hungry and rolled her eyes playfully “Yes Mister Bug I’m on it.”.</p><p>“I’ll go check on Hugo. You can get some rest.” Louis said as he went to Hugo’s room. “Alright, good night!” Emma said as she closed the door behind her. Louis slowly opened the door to Hugo’s room and saw his baby brother peacefully sleeping with the pacifier that had fallen to his side. He chuckled and took the binky and placed it in its container.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tikki fixed Hugo’s pillows and blanket. “Thanks Tikki.” Louis whispered. Tikki giggled softly and bowed slightly before placing a worn out but well loved teddy bear beside the sleeping baby. Louis then checked the baby monitor before kissing Hugo on the forehead. As Louis closed the door behind him he turned to see his dad leaning against the wall finishing his ring candy. </p><p>“A ‘hello’ would be nice too, you know?” Adrien teased. Louis chuckled “You and mom looked very comfy on the couch so I didn’t want to disturb you guys.”. Adrien smiled and ruffled his son’s hair “Thanks for taking care of Hugo.”. “How did you know me and Emma got home?” Louis asked. </p><p>“Nobody gets past the original Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Adrien said with a cheeky wink. Louis groaned playfully and looked behind his dad to see that the couch was empty “Where’s mom?”. Adrien gestured to the door to Emma’s room which was now slightly open “She went to help Emma with camembert duty and check for injuries. Which reminds me, how are you?”. </p><p>Louis nodded slightly “I’m good. A little pissed by the fact that the robbers told us off saying that we were just kids going to a costume party.”. Adrien patted his son’s shoulder “Perks of the job, son. They’ll learn once you beat them up.”. </p><p>“Adrien...” Marinette reminded as she peeked out of Emma’s room.</p><p>“Okay fine. They’ll learn once you prove them wrong...by showing them who’s the boss.” Adrien joked. “ADRIEN!” Marinette scolded in a loud whisper. Adrien giggled “You know what I mean, son. Get some rest and here.” Adrien said as he handed a wrapper to Louis. </p><p>Louis looked at him with a confused expression. “You needed it when you were a baby. It’s just the upgraded version since you’re almost an adult now.” Adrien said with his signature Chat Noir smirk. Louis looked at the wrapper to see a strawberry flavored ring pop candy. He chuckled and shook his head slightly and began to unwrap the candy. </p><p>He popped it into his mouth and chuckled at its sweet flavor. Marinette closed the door of Emma’s room and saw Adrien and Louis in the hallway. She giggled when she saw Louis eating a ring pop candy and was sucking it like he did when he was a baby. “Helps right?” Marinette asked. </p><p>Louis nodded his head and hugged his mom, who in return gave him a tight squeeze. “You’ll always be my first baby, even if you’re much taller than me.” Marinette teased, tapping Louis’ nose. “Hmph. I always thought that was me.” Adrien pouted, pretending to be upset. </p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes playfully and kissed Louis’ cheek “Don’t mind your father. He’s just jealous, like the cat he is. Get some rest. Heroes always need to be at their best in time for danger.”. “Okay mom. Good night.” Louis said with a soft smile and kissed the top of his mom’s head. Louis hugged his dad and before going to his room, he turned back to Adrien. </p><p>“Hey dad. Thanks for the binky.” Louis joked with a smirk that resembled Adrien’s. Adrien chuckled “No problem. Just ask us if you need another one.”. Louis nodded and went into his room with Tikki who waved to Marinette and Adrien before flying in after him. Marinette sighed happily as she watched her oldest child close the door behind him. </p><p>“We did good, Kitty.” Marinette said turning to Adrien, who nodded in agreement. “Too good. Now let’s get some rest because I heard that someone is going to style me for my fashion show tomorrow.” Adrien teased. </p><p>Marinette giggled “Want me to bring a pacifier tomorrow in case you get nervous?”. Adrien chuckled and picked Marinette up in a bridal style. “That sounds meowvelous M’lady.” Adrien said with a big smile. Marinette chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss. “To the bedroom Kitty!” Marinette exclaimed mimicking a pirate captain on a ship as she pointed to their room. Adrien chuckled and walked towards the room “Aye aye captain!”.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: This was so dorky and cute and :')) so I just had to draw it (๑•̀ᄇ•́)و ✧ </p><p>Marshahasbubbletea:<br/>Be sure to comment any suggestions! Criticism is always welcomed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>